


Thief of the Heart

by LadyBluePhoenix



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBluePhoenix/pseuds/LadyBluePhoenix
Summary: This is my first work from 2011 that was posted on Fanfiction.net. I'm revamping it and posting the updated version on here. I hope that you all enjoy!Leya is a thief from the waterfront. As she is escaping the guards of Cheydinhal she takes refuge in Fort Farragut . To her dismay she runs into Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood. Finding her attitude amusing he decides to keep her imprisoned and she is forced to serve him. She is cursed to remain inside the Fort as all times. As she remains in his company she starts seeing a side of him that not everyone is fortunate to see. This story takes place during the downfall of the Dark Brotherhood in the game and will contain spoilers. Rated T for some gore situations and hinted sexual content.





	1. An Unfortunate Encounter

A dark figure ran through the evening veil. Soft pale blue skin became a blur with streaks of white,and piercing lavender eyes. This is what most guards saw when dealing with the legendary thief of the Waterfront.

Leya ran through the bushes and the trees. Her feet pounding against the earth, cuts and scraps all on her legs and feet. She had, once again, broken out of prison. It wasn't her fault the guards didnt know how to thoroughly search a master thief. They should know, it only takes one lockpick.

She was usually good at not being caught, but she made exceptions every now and then just to put the guards on the run. It was only for good sport. The guards of Cheydinhal seemed to be a bit more dull then the usual ones from her howntown in the Imperial City. She was naturally light on her feet. The sun was setting as she ran further into the wilderness, with the guards still chasing her. But soon they would stop. She was far too fast for them. One guard was surprisingly smart enough to grab a horse from the stables, but it still wasnt enough.

As Leya continued she spotted what looked like an old fortress. "Perfect, they shouldn't find me in here." She said as she picked up her feet and rushed into the fortress. She shut the large double doors behind her and waited. With only a few moments going by she looked at the hall ahead of her and slowly walked forward. There was a dark glow in this fort, something evil. She could feel it. "Something is wrong with this place." She said as her eyes scanned the area."This doesnt feel like a normal abandoned fortress.." She looked at her surroundings and walked til she came across a gate blocking her path. Leya looked at it curiously then spotted a lever off to her right. She knew she shouldn't but she wanted to see if there was anything worth bringing back to sell to one of her fences. "Here goes nothing..." She reached for the lever and pulled it, making the gate open slowly with a loud creak. " Well then, lets see what this place has to offer..." She smiled as she head down the stairs further into the fortress.

\----------

Meanwhile...

Lucien sat at his table mixing poisons for his upcoming journey to visit the Night Mother. He had to be prepared for any task that was set ahead.

Lucien sighed and sat back in his chair, now finished with his careful concoctions. He popped his knuckles and stood up to stretch. He had been working on this for hours so he decided to find himself something to eat. He walked over to a barrel, and behind it he had a crate of fruit. He took one of the oranges and began to peel it with his hand. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the hallway from the other side of the gate. "...hmm...sounds like another careless bandit triggering the traps." He said with a smirk. He just shrugged and went to sit back in the chair to eat.

\----------

Leya stood against the wall wide-eyed and breathing heavily. She had nearly gotten her head knocked clean off by the biggest spiked ball she had ever seen. "Well... that was close. Apparently someone doesn't want me in. There must be something further in." She smiled at the thought. Now that she knew there were active traps in here she would be more alert. She knew this was a sign that someone was still occupying this seemingly abandoned fortress. She slowly eased her way past the trap and continued further down the hall. She looked around carefully and noticed holes in the walls. She smiled." Darts.." she mumbled. " I'm assuming they're poisoned as well.." Leya took a few steps back and then charged past the trap, missing the darts as they flew across the way. She just continued to run, watching closely with her eyes, leaping over footpads and huge holes in the ground. All was going fine until she skid to a stop and found her path being blocked by three skeletons. They stopped and turned to face her, clinching their weapons.

"Oh, hello." She smiled but the skeletons began to charge her. She just smirked and dodged the first swing before kicking one in the head, knocking him down. She did not hesitate to pick up his weapon to fight the other two. One swung his axe as she moved to block. It was ridiculous fighting this blasted things. They were pretty strong for being that had no muscles.  
She swung the sword cutting one in half. The other charged her but she dodged just in time. Once he regained his posture he turned and went to swing at her. With great skill she stood on her hand and twisted her body as she pushed herself off the ground just missing the swing of the  
sword. With precision she landed on the skeletons shoulders with her knees . The skeleton looked up at her. She just smiled and waved. " Off with your head!" She twisted her body, breaking the neck off before landing on her feet. 

"Well that was simple enough..." She dusted herself off and looked around, seeing the hall split into two. "Hmm." Left or right? She thought but her thought was interrupted when she heard one of the guards yelling from down the hall. 

"Left it is!" She said as she hurried to the left and took off down the hall.

\----------------

Lucien was just about to finish his orange when he suddenly heard a fight taking place just down the hall, followed by a faint yell. "Seems this is more than just a simple Bandit" He said as he jumped up from his chair and ran to the corner of his bed. He used a chameleon spell on himself to stay hidden in plain sight, all the while, keeping his focus on the gate that lead to the hallways.

Leya slowly approached the gate and examined it thoroughly to make sure there were no more traps. She heard the yelling from the guard not far from her, so she decided to open the gate. Once she was inside she noticed it was a dead end. It was just a large open room but someone was definitely living here. There was a bed, and some bookshelves, and even a table. "Well, this is unexpected..." She looked over towards the bed and saw a banner hung on the wall. It was decorated with white, gold and red, and in the very center was a black hand. "The Dark Brotherhood!...Crap!"

She suddenly heard the gate fly open and turned around to see the guard with his sword drawn. He stood there, clinching his arm as blood dripped from his gauntlets. "Halt!" He shouted.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme to chase me all the way down here?" She asked with a smile.

"Silence you thief! You're coming back to the Imperial City!" He yelled as he approached her.

"Yeah...about that. You see, I love you guys and all but the prison just doesn't work for me. Those tacky rags you give us have no sense of fashion. The fabric doesn't breathe and Divines forbid you give us pockets." She giggled. The guard only grew more annoyed.

"Silence!" He yelled at her, he looked over at the banner, noticing the black hand. His eyes widened before her looked back at her. "You are with the Dark Brotherhood! I'll kill you!"

"Hey now, that's a rather bold assumption to make." She said, crossing her arms. She was actually rather offended by his statement. The guard gave her no warning before he suddenly lunged at her. He swung his sword giving her barely any time to dodge. There were a few close calls but lucky for her, his injured arm wasn't helping. She jumped back from every swing of his sword, when suddenly he stopped. Leya looked up at him, confused for a moment, before he fell lifeless to the ground. She didn't know what happened until she noticed a knife lodged in his back. She could see the blade was dripping with poison.

Leya began to look around frantically, one of the members was here! Her eyes danced around the room to see if she could see anything. She should've known someone would've been here. She should've left as soon as she saw the banner hanging on the wall. Leya was skilled in combat but she was no assassin. She wouldn't last long against the Dark Brotherhood.

She stopped for a moment and then turned around quickly to block a blade. She felt the pressure of her opponent trying to force her down. She kicked him back now being able to spot the distortion of his movement. She then jumped and tried to lunge at him, but he blocked kicking her back.

"You fight well, for someone who can't see their opponent." Lucien said, taunting, as he walked circles around her. She kept turning as he moved, listening to his footsteps.  
"It helps to have good hearing.." She said. " Though, I didn't know the assassins of the Brotherhood relied so much on fancy magic tricks." She said in an attempt to lower his cloaking spell. She knew if she stalled long enough it would drop on its own.

To her dismay she heard swift movements coming from the left . Before she could react she was suddenly thrown against the wall. She could feel his tight grip on her neck with the dagger pressed roughly against her skin.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, girl!" He said through the grit of his teeth. He tightened his grip making her gasp for air. "You wandered into the wrong place, petty Thief." He spat as he dragged her to a pair of chains which were attached to the wall. He released her long enough to chain her to the wall. She landed on her knees and coughed a bit still gasping for air." You're a long way from the Imperial City." He said, pointing the dagger at her." Seems you have some skill evading the guards. That could prove quite useful."

"Like I'd ever join the Dark Brotherhood. You're nothing but a bunch of murderers. You have no value for life and you think only about yourselves! You lot are soulless!!!" She yelled before she felt a hard slap across her face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you wench. I wont hesitate to kill you." She looked up at him, a large red handprint on her cheek. 

"Then why haven't you? I could easily escape from these chains. I'd tell everyone exactly where you are." she challenged. He just knelt down in front of her, his cold hard eyes piercing through her intense gaze. Two strong-willed beings challenging each other. Leya looked at him sternly, not faltering. This intrigued him, usually people were afraid of the Dark Brotherhood. But with her, he could see the storm raging inside those violet eyes.

"You're quite the curious one." He said as he looked at her and she just smirked and looked away.

"All of you Brotherhood members are the same. Just mindless idiots killing because that's all any of you know how to do. So predictable and so tasteless."

"Is that right?" He said darkly." Then I suppose I could use a companion." He said as he stood up.

Her ears perked at his statement. "Excuse me?" She looked at him coldly.

"Well, you said it yourself that you see us as nothing but tactless murderers. I guess you can stick around til I decide to "relieve" you of your duties."

"Duties? I'm not some maid you can just force to work and I'm certainly not one to be bribed with death threats." She said as she looked at him angrily.

"Well, this place needs protection. Could use some cleaning. If you refuse to cooperate I could gladly pass my time torturing you." This made her nervous. She saw this evil smirk grow across his lips. "I guess we have a deal then, Miss..??" He looked at her getting closer and closer til he was just inches away from her face. She could smell the citrus still hinting in his breath from the orange.

Leya looked away in defeat. She wasn't keen on the idea of being someone's servant but another day alive was another chance to escape."...My name is Leya.." She replied.

"Very well, Leya. You will call me Master Lucien. You will not leave this place, do you understand? And just as a precaution..." He paused as he leaned back down, holding the dagger to her ankle. He held her leg firmly as he cut her skin, making her wince. She looked down and feeling intense pain fill her body. She watched in horror as her skin began to tear itself apart around both her ankles, dark smoke rising from the wound and dissolving into a barrier so she could not leave the fortress.

Lucien grabbed her chin, forcing her to look back into his brown eyes" If you so much as take one step out of this fortress, you will lose both your feet, do you understand?" She looked up at him with pain lingering in her eyes. She refused to let the tears fall in front of him. She just nodded as she trembled and bit her lip. "Good..." He then unlocked the chains and headed back over to his table. 

Was this it for her? Would she really be reduced to a slave for this horrible man? She had to find a way out of this. She had to...somehow.


	2. The First Day

Leya was on the floor exhausted. She couldn't sleep a wink last night due to the fact she slept on the floor, not to mention her feet were throbbing from the curse Lucien had put on her. She sighed as she sat up, rubbing her neck as she looked around. This place was small, thank the Nine, but with her ankles hurting the way they were it would make her "chores" more difficult to manage. She would just have to take it slow.

Last night, Lucien had told her that he would be leaving to take care of some business. Leaving her in this forsaken place. She prayed to the Nine that somehow the curse would just disappear and she could run free. Perhaps even her friends from the Waterfront would catch her absense and by some small chance would find her. Who was she kidding? No one would be out this far from the Imperial City, let alone wandering into the Fortress.

Leya sighed to herself and walked to the cubbard to get a towel. As soon as she put pressure on her feet she fell to her knees in pain. "Ghn!" She winced as she gripped her leg. She looked down at the wounds on her ankle which were already catching an infection. At this rate she'd lose her feet anyway! "Of all the luck I've lived by..." she sighed. " Please tell me he has something in here to fight infection." she prayed. She sighed and tried to get up again. Feeling as though her ankles are about to rip in half. She opened the cubbard and searched for any herbs that could fight off this infection.

Luckily she was able to find some and quickly moved to the mortar and pestle to ground them up into an oitment. She didnt want to risk enraging him first thing in the morning. She glanced over at him to make sure he was, in fact, still asleep. He laid there, sleeping peacefully, as his long satin black hair cascaded down, off the edge of his matress. A few strays stuck to his face from sweating throughout the night. His chest gently rising and falling. He slept rather soundly for a murderer....

She turned her attention back to the herbs, working quickly before she scooped the paste onto her finger and carefully applied it to the wound. She brought her free hand to her mouth, biting her finger to silence her hiss. She squeezed a few tears from her eyes as she forced herself to continue. She could feel the fever in her wound. She leaned back, breathing deeply to calm herself as the ointment burned. 

Leya carefully stood up and began cleaning the mortar and pestle. She decided to just go ahead and tidy the table before grabbing some empty bottles that were carelessly scattered about and placed them into the cubbard. 

Lucien began to stir as he tossed to the side. His groaning causing Leya's anxiety to hit. She did not want to have anything to do with him. 

He sat up and stretched as he looked over to find her at the table. " What are you doing?" He asked. The huskiness in his morning voice sent shivers down her spine.

" I was making an ointment" She replied as she looked away, nervously.

"For?" He asked. Was he seriously asking that?

" Just to heal some cuts" she said. " I cleaned your table up a bit to get started. Will you be having breakfast here?" she asked.

Lucien stood from his bed and adjusted his robes. " I'll be taking it on the road. I have a long journey ahead of me and i wont be back until late this evening." he said as he began tying his hair back. " I want this place spotless by the time I get back" he said.

"Not like I have anything better to do..." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He said as his eyes narrowed. 

" I said, Yes Master Lucien" She said bitterly. She could feel the bile rising from having to call him that.

He let her attitude go and pulled his hood up to cover his head. " Very well. I will see you tonight" he said as he grabbed some bread and cheese for the road. She eyed the food. Was that seriously all he was going to bring to eat?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lucien made his way up the latter. He was exited through the secret passageway, up into the hollowed out trunk of a tree. With no other words exchanged between them he was gone, leaving Leya alone to the dust and dirt in the cavern.

She sighed and looked around. There really wasn't a whole lot to do as far as cleaning was involved but it was rather comforting to find that he had a large variety of books to keep her busy once she was done.

\----------

When Lucien exit through the secret entrance he was greeted by Shadowmere, his trusty steed and loyal friend. He ran his fingers through his mane and climbed up to sit into the saddle. With no words exchanged between them, Shadowmere took off down the path and headed to Cheydinhal to visit the Sanctuary. He entered the gates of the city and slowly made his way to the well that led into the sanctuary. Upon arrival he ran into Vicente who sat in the corner, reading.

"Ah, Lucien, What brings you in so early this morning?" Vicente questioned. Lucien looked at him and sighed.

"I have a lot to do today, so i decided to get an early start." He said with a sigh. "So where is this new recruit I've heard about?" Vicente smiled and he looked behind himself as a small figure approached. A young woman with long black hair and blue eyes stood before him.

"My name is Valena, it's pleasure to finally meet you most honorable Speaker." Lucien winced inwardly, he hated suck-ups, but he wasn't in a position to be picky.

"A pleasure, Valena. Has Ocheeva given you much trouble?" He asked her.

Valena looked away blushing a bit. "Well she has given me some difficult tasks, but its nothing I can't handle." Lucien looked at Vicente who smiled.

"She has been getting a lot of tasks finished with. She has already been promoted out of my ranks." Vicente looked at Valena with pride." is quite talented."

Valena smiled at the compliments Vincente was giving her, but Lucien brushed them off.

"I would hope so, otherwise we would have to despose of her properly." With that, he turned to leave. "I will be back in a few weeks, if you have anything to report by then I hope it'll be worth my time." He turned and faced Valena and gave her a dark smile. "Welcome to the family..." And with that he disappeared


	3. Past That's Still Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leya finds something else to do after she does her cleaning. Her curiosity gets the better of her, landing her in hot water...literally.

Leya had spent several hours cleaning and geting a large meal prepared for supper. He had food for days and she was gonna feast like a King tonight in exchange for his cruelty. She sat on his bed to relax a for a bit. She knew if he ever caught her he would probably kill her on the spot but as of now she didnt care. She had to get some rest.

She leaned back onto her hands , jumping a bit when she felt something under the covers. It felt like a book. "ooo, maybe it's his diary" she joked, laughing to herself. She reached under the covers and pulled it out. There was no writing. No cover on the front. She looked at it, confused before she opened it. First thing she saw was a date. "No way....it really is his diary."She wanted to read it but she really shouldn't. He would kill her for sure but her curiosity got the best of her.

She began reading a bit of it.

'24th Frost Fall,

With a new year approaching I find myself growing tired. These days have been dark and restless for me. 

As I travel, the snow only serves as a bitter reminder of how I came into this family. Those days I was a younger man, barely able to hold a bow. There you were in your youth as radiant as the day. Your skin was soft and pale as the moonlight. Hair golden and dancing in the wind as the wheat before harvest, shining in the sun. Your contagious smile brought to life with your soft pink lips. Your eyes. Oh your eyes were so magnificent. How I could stare into them all day for they shimmered like pure amethysts. 

That day you stood out in the snow on the hills by Bruma. You danced and laughed as the snow fell, crowning your golden hair. The image torn asunder as darkness swept in. 

I still dream of those nights. A blade piercing your heart as you lie there, lifeless. Your lips no longer pink. Eyes, no longer full of life. Your golden hair tainted with blood and soil. But I was there; standing over your body as the blood of your killers stained the ground around you. It was there that the Night Mother brought me into her cold loving embrace. It was then that I swore to harbor nothing but hate for this world. For these petty lives stole what I ever found good and pure in this life.

Ive found, no matter what race one is they are all selfish. Every one. The Void is all around us and I've come to call it 'friend'."

Hail the Night Mother.

...Hail Sithis...'

Her eyes widened as she looked down at the pages. This was the first one and already he held such bitterness and hate over his loss. She could hardly blame him. 

A pang of guilt hit her. To her, the Brotherhood was always something to be feared. Just members who enjoyed killing. But this, this was something completely different.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She was started by a yell. With no time to turn around, she flet fingers tangle themselves into her white hair. She cried out as her head was forced back, eyes met with a gaze of pure rage. She dropped the diary, reaching up to pry his hand off but his grip was tight. He yelled loudly as he flung her off the bed and into the pot of stew she made. The boiling broth splashing onto her arm and leg.

She screamed out in pain, hissing as the broth scorched her flesh. She moved away from the fire as to not get burned even worse than she already was. Lucien moved in, as he drew his blade. Despite the pain she was in, she managed to scoot away, backing into the wall. He moved in, pressing his blade to her throat as she shut her eyes tight. 

This was it.

"Who do you think you are, going through my things?" He said. Leya just sat there, trembling. She didn't dare look at him.

"ANSWER ME!!" He snapped. 

" I-I'm sorry! I was just trying to rest with a book after c-cleaning." She stuttered. He only pressed the blade harder. She gasped, grabbing his hand and looking up at him. When their eyes met, he froze. Those same amethyst eyes that pierced his heart all those years ago. Her eyes, staring back into his broken soul.

Lucien released her and stepped back as he dropped his blade. Her heart was threatening to burst from her chest as she watched him. She'd been put through many scraps in the past but the aura he emit just now was that of pure and utter evil. Lucien's hair had fallen as he held his head. He peered between his fingers for a moment before he sighed and moved to the cubbard. He reached inside, grabbing a few potions and salve before handing them to her. 

"Get yourself cleaned up." He said in a tone, void of any emotions. " I'm going to take a bath" he sighed.

Leya's heart was still racing as she watched him leave. In all honestly she couldn't be mad at him for lashing out like that. She had no right to go through his things. But.... still there was a part of her that was now curious about him. She had no interest before but seeing a more human side of him. She couldn't help but feel like there was more. What more that worried her was she wanted to help him.

Her thoughts were scattered as she stared down at the supplies in her lap. The pain in her arm and leg were throbbing but she couldnt pull herself to do anything.

\----------

Lucien sat in the tub as he sighed heavily. His thoughts were racing, trying to come down after the panic. He was feeling conflicted. Why was it so hard to kill her? He could just go in there and drive that blade into her throat and be done with her. But for some reason, he just couldn't do it. The thought of hurting her felt...wrong.

"By Sithis..."He rubbed his head."What's come over me?" 

\----------

Leya finished putting up the salve and headed to get herself a bowl of soup. She stood by the pot, cringing a bit from the steam. Once she fixed herself a bowl she sat on her knees. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. The taste of the potatoes and carrots, the basil and bits of beef. It made her feel like she was home again, with everyone from the waterfront. She remembered cooking meals for the poor, and how they were all gathered around like one big family, eating meals together.

She looked up when she heard Lucien entering the room. She looked up at him to find him wearing loose black trousers with a dark grey top. She handed him a bowl which he took it before sitting down and eating. She just continued to sit there in silence until he decided to finally speak.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked. She looked away trying to mind herself, the last thing she needed was to have him bash her head against the wall.

"I'm not very hungry." She replied. He looked at her irritated. 

"Fine, suite yourself." He said as he continued to eat. He winced a bit , burning his tongue on the broth. He looked up, to nag her about how hot it was but stopped when he noticed her struggling to get up. Her left leg and arm still red from where the broth spilled on her. "..." he kept silent, watching her as she walked over to her corner to lay down.

Lucien suddenly losing his own appetite, set the bowl down. He sighed as Leya laid down on the thin mat, her back facing him. He rubbed his head as he looked down at the diary by his feet. He picked it up, looking at the opening which she read. Anger began welling up inside him again before he just tossed it aside. He laid down, covering himself with linens. It wasn't long until the two of them fell fast asleep.


	4. Unholy Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still frustrated from last nights events, Lucien makes a trip to Bravil to seek council with the Night Mother. Her advice is far from what he ever expected. Warnings of a traitor in their midst rouses suspicion and Leya tries using a different tactic to get Lucien to open up a bit more.

Lucien woke up before sun rise. As he sat up he reached to his neck and rubbed it . He felt so tense after the events last night. In all honesty he was still upset over it all. He didn't feel very hungry either so he decided to sneak out before Leya woke up. He decided to travel Bravil to seek council with the Night Mother herself.

Once out of the fort, he mounted Shadowmere and rushed to Bravil. It would take him a few ours to travel there. Along the way his mind kept wondering. His thoughts were occupied with last night. Leya...... how he lost his temper. He was usually so calm and collected. No one considered him a brash man but he knew he had a temper at times. He couldn't stand to show weakness or be vunerable with anyone. That kind of luxury was a foreign concept to him now. With the cool breeze filling his lungs, he sighed softly. Shadowmere huffed a bit before Lucien gently pet the mane. "I'm alright, my friend. Just...tired I suppose." he said. 

Hours passed and he saw Bravil up ahead. He climbed off Shadowmere and left the steed by a tree near the city gates. " I shall return shortly" He said before he pulled up the hood of his cloak and headed into the city. He walked passed the guards with ease and made his way to the center where a beautiful statue of a woman stood.

Lucien closed his eyes and bowed his head as he mumbled. "Dearest Night Mother. I beseech you. Bless me with your presence, for your child needs you." 

A cold chill was in the air as a breath was heard. Lucien was no Listener but he and the Night Mother were closer than most of the Black Hand. He did his best to stay humble but he held a sense of pride.

"Speaker" She spoke in hushed tones. The voice speaking directly to his mind.

" Dearest Night Mother. I humbly beg your forgiveness for such intrusion. " He said with a slight bow.

" You do not trouble me, dear one. I sense something weighs heavy on your heart as of late." She said. He tensed a bit. 

" Yes, dear Mother. I have a situation I would like your advice on. I've recently had an unwelcomed visitor in my Fortress. She's been proving to be quite trying.." He said, growing annoyed at the mention of her.

"The Dark elf" the Mother replied. 

Lucien nodded. " I simply was toying with her in the beginning though last night she drew something out of me. I lost my temper and was ready to kill her but something stopped me." He confessed. "If I began to hold back I am afraid I may not be suited to remain a Speaker for the Black Hand." 

The Night Mother was silent for a moment before she spoke. " Lucien, you doubt yourself often. Your heart is true and loyal to the Void. I think she will help you reconcile with your past so you can move on in the future. "

"But Night Mother...my duties...."

" We may kill for sport at times but that is not what the Brotherhood is about. We are called to a higher purpose than just mindless killing. " She said. " Our family is a covenant. We stand together to rid the world of the enemies of our loyal followers. We are a savior to a people who despair. We save them from their calamities and endure trials. 

"Yes, Mother. Even so, I can't stand to have such feelings take surface and prevent me from my commitments to Sithis. " He replied. 

" My dear boy , do you truly believe such emotions are weak?" She asked.

Lucien hesitated for a moment before he answered. " I have no interest in feelings such as love or affection. They make one weak and they do not please Lord Sithis."

" That is where you are wrong. " She replied. " Sithis is pleased with the separation of two through bloodshed but he is also pleased with two of his children unified in love. For even Sithis took up a bride in his cause." 

Lucien swallowed hard and looked down in thought. Why was this even in discussion? He never said that he was in love with her. He would even go as far to say he despised her but he refused to correct the Unholy Matron.

" Speaker, do not deceive yourself into believing that love is not a force to be reckoned with. Our vows belong to the Void but even we believe that love in one of the most powerful and ruthless forces. You will find that many kill for their love of gold, posessions , trinkets, and revenge for loved ones.." she added. Lucien tensed a bit. " Revenge is a dangerous side effect of love."

" Yes, Mother." He said in reply. 

" Take care of this new little flower, Lucien. She may prove to be useful , yet still. " 

Lucien bowed low. " As you wish, Night Mother." He said before he turned to leave.

" One more thing, my Speaker." She said. He stopped and turned to her. " There is a traitor in your midst. The Brotherhood has been compromised. A Shadow looms over this family, one I cannot see. Take caution and keep your senses about you."

"I shall." Lucien replied.

His heart was racing as he made his way back over to Shadowmere, who waited patiently by the tree. He grabbed the reigns, sighing softly before he mounted the steed. He had a lot to think about and he would have plenty of time to do it on his way back to Fort Farragut. Perhaps it would be a good idea to stop by the Cheydinhal Sanctuary as well.

\----------

Back at the Sanctuary...

Ocheeva was sitting in the main hall with Vicente when she noticed the door open. Ocheeva looked to see Lucien enter through the doors. She stood in shock and bowed. "Good evening, Lucien. To what do we owe this visit?"

"I am just here to check on the newest recruit." He said as he nodded towards Vicente, who stood with a smile.

"Ahh, yes. I think you will be very pleased with how everything has been going with Valena." He motioned to the door. "Please, follow me." Lucien followed Vicente out of the room and walked down the halls into the training room. There he saw Valena sparing with Gogron the ogre. He was sweating as he threw swing after swing of his axe at her. But she dodged every one. Lucien watched her amused. She wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"How long have they been sparing." Lucien asked , his eyes never leaving the fight.

Vicente looked at them, thinking for a moment. "About an hour." Lucien raised a brow as he watched her evade Gogron's axe with such grace and skill. She was indeed a fine specimen of an assassin.

"She has been making incredible progress. Ocheeva is almost out of work for her." he said with a laugh. Lucien just rubbed the stuble on his chin. 

Valena leapt into the air with a yell, knocking back the worn out Orc. She stood atop him, holding her blade against his throat. Lucien watched her closely, noticing something in her eyes as she looked down at the Orc.

"Well done" Lucien said.

Valena jolted, looking over at Vicente and Lucien. " Oh, Speaker. Forgive me I didnt hear you come in." she said, bowing. He simply waved her off. 

"Yes. Well, I was just checking in to see how your progress is coming. But now I must head back. It's getting late and I must retire for the night." He said.

"Right, well I hope to see you again soon, Master Lucien." Valena said as Lucien headed to the exit. He paused and turned to her.

"Sooner than you think." He replied. And with that, he left.

Once he reached outside he quietly headed to the gate. The sun began to set as the breeze carried the scent of a burning fire nearby. 

As he made his way to the main gate he bumped into a man who reeked of alcohol.

"Hey!" The man yelled. Once he did, Lucien could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was a sizeable amount.

"Watch where you're going , you drunken idiot." He started to walk away but the man grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, but before he could say anything Lucien drove a blade through his heart. The man fell dead as Lucien began cleaning his blade. Do his dismay a guard came walking from around the corner. The guard stopped and looked at the body before Lucien before drawing his sword.

"Halt!" The man shouted. Lucien sighed. Great. This was just what he needed.

\----------

Back at the Fort...

Leya sat on the ground rubbing her head, which was throbbing. She felt so sick from yesterday, and her ankles were still killing her. She hated this blasted place. Yet, a part of her wanted to know more about this Assassin. Her adventures side got the best of her, even if her life was at risk. 

Even so, she couldn't help but feel that there was something else going on. Something she wanted to help fix. Something she was meant to do. How she could be useful here she didn't know but she was willing to give it a try. She always liked a challenge and there wouldn't even be one quite like Lucien.

Suddenly the hidden entrance to the fort swung open and Lucien dropped into the room. She jumped and looked at him in shock. He was out of breath and holding his arm.

"L-Lucien?" He glared at her. She noticed there was blood dripping from his sleeve. " Lucien, you're hurt!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious! Do you not see the blood!?" He spat at her. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"No need to be cross, I didn't do anything." she spat back.

"Keep quiet, or I'll-"

"-Or you'll what?" She interrupted.

He glared at her as he stormed over to he. He drew his hand back to slap her but she quickly caught his wrist. He looked at her in shock for a moment before he caught her gaze.. Her hard expression turned more gentle when she took his arm and led him to the bed. She sat him down and went to the cupboard to get the bandages.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked back to the bed.

"I'm going to clean your wound." She said as she got the bandages ready. He looked at her a bit surprised. "Please, take off your cloak."

He looked at her for a moment before she gave him this look of ' don't make me do it myself.' He rolled his eyes and reluctantly took his cloak off. His bare chest exposed and his arm stained in blood. The wound opened at his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked as she examined the injury, carefully.

Lucien looked away, irritated." Some drunk moron bumped into me. He tried to pick a fight so I stabbed him."

"You KILLED him?!" She looked back at him. " The hell is wrong with you?"

"He pissed me off. I would've gotten away if they guards hadn't shown up. It's like they are psychic or something!" She sighed, rolling her eyes as she began to clean his wound.

"You have anger issues." She replied. He grabbed her by the wrist tightly.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him unphased.

"Did I stutter?" She said. He seemed a bit taken back by her sudden bold statement. Even she was amazed at herself but she kept a straight face when addressing him."There are better methods than killing someone."

"Oh please. I don't want to hear it." He said as he looked away.

"Fine, by all means, make yourself miserable. But it only makes you that much more predictable." He turned back at her.

"What?" She chuckled a bit and wrapped up his arm.

"Yes, you heard me. I think that's what makes the Dark Brotherhood so boring. It's always the same thing. Sithis this, Sithis that. All you do is run around and kill people." she sighed. "But the life of a thief. Now THAT is unpreditable." She stood up and smiled, turning to face him. " Being a thief, you never know who you will run into. It is such an adrenaline rush being able to run from angry guards. Its a way of life that challenges you and makes you stronger every single day."

Lucien was listening to her as she spoke. She seemed so passionate about being a thief. He didn't really seem much of the appeal of having to fight just to get by every day but perhaps there were wrong assumptions on both sides.

Leya sat back down and finished wrapping up his arm before she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against his shoulder. He jolted a bit, looking at her like she was going to infect him. Yet there she sat with a smile on her face.

He seemed to realize then just how strong of a person she was. Having been mistreated the past few days only to show him a kindness. It shamed him...

But he'd be damned if he even let her know that.


End file.
